Electronic commerce is increasingly becoming a part of everyday life. In particular, the rapid growth of the Internet and World Wide Web has lead to a corresponding increase in the ability to acquire goods and services remotely.
The desire for privacy has lead to an increase in a number of services that maintain in secret the identity of users of those services. For example, a variety of anonymous e-mail services are currently available whereby recipients of an e-mail are not able to associate the sending entity's identification with the e-mail. While such services help maintain privacy, they also provide a means by which malicious parties may act more freely. Furthermore, in a purchase transaction, such anonymity could be used to perpetuate fraud against vendors. Therefore, a need exists for technique that provides enhanced privacy during e-commerce transactions, but that also provides a degree of accountability such that the opportunity for malicious acts is minimized.